Drawn to Life 3: A New Story
by francheli26
Summary: A new chapter in the Drawn To Life series with a twist of Phineas and Ferb. Phineas/Isabella. Mari/Jowee. Rated T to be safe. Please review.
1. The beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, or Drawn to Life ( I have the game, but I didn't make it.)**

**Mike: Hey, where am I?**

**Me: You're in a fanfic.**

**Mike: Who's that… thing? **_**points to Phineas**_

**Phineas: I'm Phineas, I'm not a thing, and- Hey where's Perry?**

**Me: He's here.**

**Perry: Krrr.**

**Phineas: Oh , there you are Perry.**

**Mike: Where's my sister? Where are Mari and Jowee?!**

**Me: Too much questions! Please enjoy the fanfic.**

**Mike: No! I still have more questions.**

A boy was standing near the entrance of a village, looking for his old friends. His friends were strange creatures called Raposa, who cared for their village and helped mike when he was trapped by creatures called shadow walkers. He couldn't see his friends, but he can faintly hear them. "Mike, wake up," they said. "We need your help." "Why?" Mike asked the faint voice. Then suddenly, the village turned colorless, until a black gooey figure walked along the paths of the village, covering everywhere he walked on in black goo. _He's back…._ He thought. "Wake up Mike" a voice suddenly and clearly said. "Never Wilfre! Mike said. "What are you talking about? You and your imagination," Mike's sister said. "By the way, guess what?" she said. "What?" Mike asked. "I sold those two dolls to a teenager!" she exclaimed. "YOU WHAT?!?" He asked. "Where are they?!" "Don't know. The girl said her name was Candace Flynn and she was looking for something to give to her brother on his birthday. So I said 'Why don't yopu give him these dolls. My brother actually likes them. He even named this one Mari (points to the girl Rapo doll) and this one Jowee ( points to the boy Rapo doll with goggles.' Then she said 'Good point' and paid for the dolls. "Nooo!" Mike cried. "Mike, it's time for you to grow up," Heather said. But Mike continued to do it anyway, until he felt hungry and ate a snack, but afterwards, continued until the day was over, and fell asleep.

**Mike: Why is that triangle still here?**

**Phineas: Because I'm going to be in the fanfic and I'm supposed to be working with you.**

**Me: Be polite to Phineas, Mike. Oh, and STOP ASKING SO MUCH QUESTIONS!!!!**

**Mike: (gulps)……**

**Phineas: Thanks. **

**Me : No problem.**


	2. The worst birthday ever

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, or Drawn to Life ( I have the game, but I didn't make it.)**

**Mike: What happened to Mari & Jowee?**

**Me: Why don't you read the story and find out?**

**Mike: I won't read the story.**

**Me: Do it.**

**Mike: Never!**

**Phineas: I know where they ended up.**

**Mike: Where?!?**

**Phineas: Read the story.**

**Mike: Fine.**

**Phineas & Me: Enjoy the story **

_This is it_, thought a redheaded girl named Candace as she gave the neatly wrapped present to her brother. "Thanks, Candace," said Phineas Flynn, her brother. "Even if you try to bust us everyday, you still care enough to give me a present. Thanks sis." _Enjoy it_ _while it lasts Phineas_, she thought bitterly. _Enjoy it while it lasts_. After everyone handed Phineas their present, Phineas stood near an object that was completely covered by a very large blanket. "Everyone, I present to you the best birthday invention, behold, the present unwrapper!" he exclaimed. Everyone looked at the invention in awe. Everyone except Candace." It allows a person to open all of his/her present at one time," he explained. As he opened the present that Candace gave him, Isabella's hot chocolate spilled onto the boy rapo plushy, covering half of his face." I'm really, really sorry, Phineas. Really sorry about that," she said. "I didn't even mean to-" "It's okay Isabella," he said." It's just a do-"What is that thing!?" Phineas's mom said as she stared at the present unwrapper. "Who did this?!" she demanded. "Finally!" Candace exclaimed happily. "You finally see the truth! You guys are so busted!" "Phineas, Ferb! Go to your room this instant!" His mom ordered the boys to do so. " "But mom-"Phineas tried to reason with his mom." No buts!" she said. "Take your presents with you! You're grounded! Both of you!" Candace was so happy that she finally busted the boys. "Take that Phineas! Take tha-"She stopped talking as soon as Phineas passed by. She noticed how depressed her brother was. _Why did I do this_, she thought. _And why on his birthday?_ "I know! I'll make him something special," She thought out loud. She made a very special, thoughtful, and caring "I'm sorry" card. Then, she quickly knocked on Phineas and Ferb's door. "Hey Phineas, it's me, Candace," She said carefully as she entered the room. She didn't want to ruin her brother's birthday even more. "I'm really sorry about what happened and I wanna make it up to yo-" She stopped her apology as soon as she saw Phineas. He was on the floor, completely knocked out. "Phineas wake up," she said as she shook him roughly. But he wouldn't. Worried about her brother, she woke up everyone in the house and called every single one of Phineas's friends. But of all of Phineas's friends, Isabella was the one who was really shocked about this news. She was really close friends with Phineas and had a huge crush on him. Phineas's parents were so shocked that they brought Phineas to the hospital. What happened to Phineas?

**Stay tuned to find out what happened to Phineas in Chapter 3. (By the way, he's still alive.) Please review. **


	3. What happened to Phineas

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, or Drawn to Life (I have the game, but I didn't make it.)**

**Mike: What happened to Phineas?**

**Me: Read the story.**

**Isabella: Is Phineas here?**

**Me: Just read the story!**

**Buford: Hey is Dinner bell her-**

**Me: For the third time, just read the story!**

**I, M, & B: Fine.**

Phineas's POV

This is the worst birthday ever. I can't believe Candace would have to bust us today. On my birthday. " Phineas, I'm sure mom, dad, & Candace don't mean it," said my best bud & stepbrother Ferb." Yeah," I said. "They probably don-""And **no building for the rest of your life** young man!" mom said. "It's official this is the worst birthday **EVER,**"I announced. " Don't worry Phineas. I bet that mom stillwants you to have a" I could barely hear Ferb's voice as I drifted asleep. I could see a village in the sea. It looked like there were weird creatures that roamed around the village. "Hello!" I said. " Can you guys tell me where I am?" Suddenly the creatures' looked at me and whispered," _Phineas_…", then vanished. _Creepy_, I thought. "_Phineas…. Wake up and come with me." _The same voice said again. "Huh?" I said as I blinked. A shadowy figure stood near my bed. "Ferb? Is that you?" I asked, since I couldn't really see his face since it was so dark in my room. The figure said nothing, except "_Just come with me_." He pulled me off my bed and I landed on the floor with a big thump. _Owww_, I thought. Then, he took my hand and ran to the wall. "Ferb, were gonna crash!" I said, as I was led to the wall. Who knew Ferb could run so fast. I closed my eyes expecting the crash. After awhile, I looked at back the wall and at Ferb. But it wasn't there. Instead it looked like me and Ferb were going through a dark, gooey tunnel. And Ferb was wearing a dark robe, with his face completely under the hood. "Where are taking me? Who are you?" I asked the figure. " We're here," It said. Suddenly dark goo started crawling up my hand. "Ahh!" I exclaimed as I let go of his hand and tried to shake the goo off my hand. Instead of dropping to the ground, the goo spreaded and started sinking in my skin. _Huh?_ I thought. _What's happening? I feel different. _"We're here," The figure said, revealing himself. He was the rapo boy that had blue goggles, except half of his face was covered in the same dark goo and that he was smirking. We were in what looked like a dark lair and there was a dark chair for the owner to take a seat. There were even black, gooey creatures that each came out of dark goo on the ground. But where am I?

**Everyone except me: So, that's what happened to Phineas.**

**Isabella: You gotta bring him back you gotta bring hi-**

**Me: All right.**

**Isabella: Yes, finall-**

**Me: Near the end of the story.**

**Isabella: What?!?**

**Coming up, chapter 4. You'll find out what will happen in Mike's POV and why it fits in with Phineas's POV. Please review.**


	4. Calling Mike

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, or Drawn to Life (I have the game, but I didn't make it.)**

**Mari: Where's Jowee?**

**Me: Read the story.**

**Mari: But you're not typing it yet.**

**Me: (annoyed) Mari, how can I do this when you keep talking?!?**

**Mari: …**

**Me: Finally… let's go on with this story.**

Mike slept and slept, dreaming about his adventures with the raposa and wondering what had happened to them.

_***flashback***_

"_**It was you Mike….You…,"Mari had said before she had faded away along with the rest of the raposa.**_

_*** end flashback ***_

He had tried to imagine what happened to them, but he saw nothing.

_Mike….wake up_, a soft whisper said. _Wake up…….,_ It said, louder.

"Why. Won't. You. Wake. Up!?!" Wherever the voice came from, or _who_ever the voice came from, shook Mike roughly, forcing him to wake up.

He blinked, and saw a blurry female figure with blonde hair.

"Not now Heather!" He said, turning away to go back to sleep.

"Well if sleeping is more important than saving the raposa, then yeah, go back to sleep," Heather said, angrily.

Wait a minute…, he thought. He looked at her and blinked again.

He saw a clearer view of the figure. It was a female creature with big, fox-like ears, blonde hair, wore a green dress, and seemed angry.

"Heather!" He said, happily. "How are Mari and Jowee?"

"That's the problem," She said, sounding worried. With that she led him into a portal.

**Mari: …That still doesn't answer my question.**

**Me: Oh, you'll see him alright. He'll be in the next chapter.**

**Mari: I already know the next chapter. I played it already.**

**Me: Not that Next Chapter, I mean the next chapter of this story.**

**Mari: Oh.**


	5. Rescuing Phineas

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, or Drawn to Life (I have the game, but I didn't make it.)**

**Me: comes down the stairs very carefully**

**Isabella: You scared of falling down? laughs**

**Me: No. I fell down the stairs yesterday.**

**Isabella: gasps Wasn't it Christmas yesterday.**

**Me: Yup.**

**Me: Well enjoy the story. **

"Alright, Isabella, If we want to get Phineas out of the coma, we're gonna get Phineas out of the coma," Ferb said, placing a helmet on my head.

"You think this is really gonna work?" I asked.

"Isabella, it will work and it's the only way to save Phineas, you understand?"

I remembered that day. It was when I first heard about what had happened.

I couldn't bear it. "Of course, Ferb," I answer him.

"By the way, Isabella, do you remember how this works," he asked me. "Wear the helmet, turn it on, go inside Phineas' mind, and escape with him," I replied.

Before I knew it, the machine turned on and a large vortex sucked me in.

_Good Luck_, I could hear Ferb's faint voice.

Don't worry Phineas, here I come!

**Me: This is so short, but please review! ^-^**


End file.
